Electronic data storage disks, sometimes referred to as compact disks or "CDs", are becoming ubiquitous as a medium for storing computer programs, computer generated data and audio and visual recordings, for example. The proliferation of electronic data disks has brought on a need for improved packaging and storage apparatus wherein multiple disks may be stored in a "holder" which may be conveniently transported or simply used for storage of the disks in an organized manner in a display, a library or in the vicinity of a machine with which the disks will be used. Moreover, many applications of data storage disks require the use of multiple disks which are preferably stored in a particular order. Complex computer programs, reference works and cumulative data stored on disks require storage of the disks in an organized manner. Still further, it is often desirable to store disks containing audio and visual recordings in an organized manner so that they may be selectively retrieved for insertion in an audio or visual signal transmitting device.
Accordingly, there has been a growing and strongly felt need for a data disk holder and dispenser apparatus wherein multiple data disks may be stored and selectively retrieved from the holder apparatus for their intended use. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.